


Merlin Fan Video: I'll Wait Forever

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Fanvids, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin contemplates the time that has elapsed and the time that might yet pass before he sees his true love, Arthur, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Fan Video: I'll Wait Forever

**Title** : I'll Wait Forever  
**Artist** : Emrys MK  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin  
**Media** : Video  
**Summary** : Merlin contemplates the time that has elapsed and the time that might yet pass before he sees his true love, Arthur, again.  
**Warnings** : Angst, past major character death  
**A/N** : This isn't exactly a video, with several photos or videos, but it is a first-step towards a video, one I am quite pleased with.

[I'll Wait Forever](http://emrysmk.tumblr.com/post/132336732286/i-was-bored-this-morning-so-this-is-what-i-did-i)


End file.
